edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
311
Nr. 311 is the Japanese Edd from Ei, Eii 'n Eiji. Unlike Edd himself, Eii is a humanoid (artificial intelligence). His character is described "a lie" and programmed into his system to make him fit in untill it is no longer needed. It means that Eii has no personality. Story Eii is a killer-robot created by an unknown team of scientists. He is one of the many, yet unique robots designed, but they don't make an appearance. There exists a chance that they've been destroyed or were mere test subjects with Eii as the definite result. Eii was send to school by the goverment for a reason that remains unknown to all, untill Mami Kanta (Marie Kanker) experiences that reason herself: An unknown force wants to turn all living beings into robots by "injecting their brain with a suspicious virus that are actually microscopic bots, instead of regular bacteria, and removing the organs while the victim is being held concious by the injected virus", a horrible procedure. Mami was captured after she drawn the attention of a "villain robot" who was about to destroy Eii, and took her to an unknown area in Pi-chi Irie High School where this procedure was explained to her by a non-familliar voice. Mami was going to be the first one to recieve this transformation, but Eii destroyed the equipment before that could happen. Where it starts: Nobody suspects Eii of being a robot, nor did he show or tell them. Then the fire alarm goes off and the principal announces that all the doors and (oddly enough) windows are locked shut, but that everyone should stay put. That very second Eii storms out of the classroom, and a few minutes later the kids hear loud noises in the corridor. When the teacher opens the door to take a look she ends up having a katana pierced through her head. The kids figure out that they're in great danger, but also that Eii is still out there, thus Mami goes out to find him while Ei and Eiji scold her for being foolish. Soon after, Mami gets approached by a kind hallway monitor who takes her back to her class for not having a pass, but gets killed by Eii who then says on a serious tone: "Woops. I thought he was a robot". Mami thinks Eii lost it, but seems to be willing to keep his lust for murder a secret. Though Eii is willing to come with and tell the truth, except for "why" the attacks are happening, on which he always replies with: "Classified". In the story Eii also calls for back-up which has never been answered, thus making him fight a solo-battle while the other party exists out three kind of "villains": *The humanoid robots *The war robots *The Traitors (humans). The humanoid robots are most likely some of the students. They can fight, but they're obviously not made for serious combat. The war robots are what you consider the "normal" robots. They don't hide underneath a human-like skin, are made for intense battle, and come in various shapes. The Traitors are the humans who joined this evil force. Even though they are human, Eii does not hestitate to murder them. Ei, Eii and Eiji seems to be just like the episodes of Ed, Edd and Eddy, but in reality this is the plot which plays way at the end. It is a mixture of comedy and drama. Eii's Appearance Eii has two different appearances: his Undercover Form, and his Combat Form (True form). As soon troubles have started in Pi-chi Irie High School, Eii abandoned his Undercover Form by deleting the software that included his character "Eii", since the trigger moment came. This also means that Eii can never go back to who he was, and is nothing more than the robot "Nr. 311" once again. Eii has the appearance of a "Vocaloid", hence his headphone. Regular Appearance The regular Eii. *Long-shaped, black hat *Headphone *Black eyes *White school shirt *Short purple trousers True Appearance Eii, no longer taking cover. Better known as "311". *Long, black hair. Parodies hairdos seen in animes *Headphone *White eyes, small pupil. Light-blue eyewhite *Wider eyes *Purple/silver combat suit (seperate) *Katana equipped (seperate) *Two handguns equipped (seperate) *Machinegun equipped (seperate) Quotes {Eii tells he is a robot} Lee: "HA HA, Mami, we picked the right ones." Jouji: "Sing us a song, Double I!" Eiji: "Stop staring." Eii: "I have to protect you." Eiji: "Your eyes are scary, do something about it." Eii: "Your wish is my command." Eiji: "I like that." {All the kids have been locked in school by an unknown force; in the classroom} Eiji: "Double I, tell us, you can trust us. And I could even help you coming up with a plan to get out of here." Eii: "Sit down." Eiji: "Hey, we're your friends!" Eii: "The person you know is nonexistant. I am not Eii. My only purpose this moment is protecting you." {Mami ran back through a closing forcefield to Eii who got sniped back inside the school} Lee: "MAMI." Eiji: "What! Why did she do that!" Mei: "Mami doesn't have anyone. Except for Eii." {Mami finds Eii; Eii is defect} Eii: "Idiotic human, why did you do that? I can't protect you here. We are both going to die." {Eii and Mami are still locked inside the building; in an airshaft} Mami: "Aren't you sad because you aren't human?" Eii: "I don't have emotions, so I don't care." Mami: "Not caring is an emotion." Eii: "Hm." {Eii and Mami are still locked inside the building; in an airshaft} Eii: "Why should I be sad? You were born a human, and I a machine; I don't know any better, just like you." Mami: "But aren't you sad that you don't have any parents?" Eii: "The men who created me are my father, and the parts I am made of my mother." Mami: "But you don't grow like we do." Eii: "I once were just a screw." {Eii and Mami are still locked inside the building; in an airshaft} Eii: "You. Would you want to be a robot?" Mami: "No way, being a human is way better." Eii: "You don't know that." Trivia *The name "Eii" is derived from the numbers "311". *Eii's friendship with Ei and Eiji was unintented. *In reality Ed, Edd and Eddy know each other at young age, but since Eii is a robot, Ei, Eii and Eiji's past together is vague. *The teacher and hallway monitor were Traitors. *Eii is destined to die; He is expected not to survive his mission, otherwise he'll get destroyed by his own creators afterwards. He knows about his fate, but does not worry because he is not programmed to. Why he has to be destroyed is unknown. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters